1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunications, and, more particularly, to providing a phantom battery feed for power savings in amplifier circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
In communications systems, particularly telephony such as a Plain Old Telephone System (POTS), it is common practice to transmit signals between a subscriber station and a central switching office via a two-wire, bi-directional communication channel. A line card generally connects the subscriber station to the central switching office. The functions of the line card include supplying talk battery, performing wake-up sequences of circuits to allow communications to take place, and the like. Voltage signals are processed and conditioned when being driven onto telecommunication lines.
POTS was designed primarily for voice communication, and thus provides an inadequate data transmission rate for many modern applications. To meet the demand for high-speed communication, designers have sought innovative and cost-effective solutions that would take advantage of the existing network infrastructure. Several technological solutions proposed in the telecommunications industry use the existing network of telephone wires. A promising one of these technologies is the Digital Subscriber Line (xDSL or DSL) technology.
xDSL is making the existing network of telephone lines more robust and versatile. Once considered virtually unusable for broadband communications, an ordinary twisted pair equipped with DSL interfaces can transmit video, television, and very high-speed data. The fact that more than six hundred million telephone lines exist around the world is a compelling reason for these lines to be used as the primary transmission conduits for at least several more decades. Because DSL utilizes telephone wiring already installed in virtually every home and business in the world, it has been embraced by many as one of the more promising and viable options.
There are now at least three popular versions of DSL technology, namely Asymmetrical Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL), Very High-Speed Digital Subscriber Line (VDSL), and Symmetric Digital Subscriber Line (SDSL). Although each technology is generally directed at different types of users, they all share certain characteristics. For example, all four DSL systems utilize the existing, ubiquitous telephone wiring infrastructure, deliver greater bandwidth, and operate by employing special digital signal processing. Because the aforementioned technologies are well known in the art, they will not be described in detail herein.
DSL and POTS technologies can co-exist in one line (e.g., also referred to as a “subscriber line”). Traditional analog voice band interfaces use the same frequency band, 0-4 Kilohertz (KHz), as telephone service, thereby preventing concurrent voice and data use. A DSL interface, on the other hand, operates at frequencies above the voice channels, from 25 KHz to 1.1 Megahertz (MHz). Thus, a single DSL line is capable of offering simultaneous channels for voice and data. It should be noted that the standards for certain derivatives of ADSL are still in definition as of this writing, and therefore are subject to change.
DSL systems use digital signal processing (DSP) to increase throughput and signal quality through common copper telephone wire. It provides a downstream data transfer rate from the DSL Point-of-Presence (POP) to the subscriber location at speeds of up to 1.5 mega-bits per second (MBPS). The transfer rate of 1.5 MBPS, for instance, is fifty times faster than a conventional 28.8 kilobits per second (KBPS).
DSL systems generally employ a signal detection system that monitors the telephone line for communication requests. More specifically, the line card in the central office polls the telephone line to detect any communication requests from a DSL data transceiver, such as a DSL modem, located at a subscriber station. There are multiple types of signals that are received and transmitted over multiple signal paths during telecommunication operation. Many times it is advantageous to transmit signals in a voltage format, such as to reduce transmission power consumption.
Many times, power consumption in the line card can be undesirably high. Amplifier circuits that are used to condition communication signals often consume large amounts of power. Excessive power use can compromise the effectiveness of line cards, particularly for remote line cards, which rely upon portable power supplies. Excessive power consumption can also require additional resources to counteract the effects of high power consumption, such as additional cooling systems to keep line card circuitry in operating condition. Excessive power consumption can also require additional circuits to furnish the required amounts of power needed for efficient operation of line cards.
The additional resources required to deal with excessive power consumption can cause signal problems in communications signals. More resources, such as more circuit elements, can cause noise and distortion in signals that are processed by the line card. Integrity of voice and/or data signals can be compromised, causing communications data corruption. Remote line card systems may require additional resources, such as more portable power supplies and related circuitry. Therefore, excessive power consumption can cause appreciable inefficiencies in the operation of line cards and the communication system as a whole.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.